


Sweet French Paradise

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, France - Freeform, Picnics, Reader likes to overwork, Romance in France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Finally, an update. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been pretty busy recently but I am planning to work on getting two stories on with one being the first chapter to a book I am going to work on. Hope you have enjoyed this update.





	Sweet French Paradise

**3rd Person**

 

Thomas Jefferson and (Y/N) (L/N) were a very busy couple. They both constantly go between France and America throughout the year. Thomas was the Secretary of State for the president and (Y/N) was a world renown lawyer and was often considered a queen in the law courts by most of her colleagues. Their jobs often ended up lining up with each other's so they were always together and with that had multiple houses around the U.S. and in France. Currently the two are in France. Thomas is there on business to keep peace with the french. (Y/N) only has cases in the U.S. but does work from France on cases and is currently buried in several cases and angry clients that aren't happy about the possible outcomes of the trial. 

 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

 

I slid down in my desk chair as the client yells continually at me because I can't get exactly what they wanted.

 

"I'm sorry ma'am. There is literally only so much I can do for our case. There literally isn't anything for me to use against the other client."

 

"Well. Isn't this your job?!?!?!?!?!? I don't get how you are so popular if you can't even win this case for me."

 

"I'm sorry. I'll try to find something again. I'll contact you at a later date." I hang up on the lady.

 

I sit up and lay my head on my desk. "She is literally not correct or even going to get anything out of this case." 

 

"Angry client again?"

 

I jump up at the sudden voice and whip around to see a concerned Thomas Jefferson.

 

"Oh. Thank gosh. It's just you." I cover my racing heart. "Please stop just appearing out of nowhere on me."

 

"Sorry, darling but no can do." He smirks at me. "You almost done with your work."

 

"No." I sit down again. "The client for the sueing case wants to get all the money they possibly can but there is no way for them to get what they want at all. So she decided to just take her anger out on me. It's so stressful. I still have 3 other cases to work on though."

 

Thomas Jefferson walks over to me and sets his hand on my back. "Oh darling. Have you even managed any sleep in the last week?"

 

"No. All the cases run the same month. I don't have much time left to finish these cases." I lay my head on the desk again.

 

"Okay. I'll let you work for right now but I will be back to drag you from your desk and house. "Okay." I sit up and start working again as Thomas walks out of the room.

 

**Thomas's POV**

 

"Why does she think she can just sit there and work all day?" I grumble under my breath as I stalk to the kitchen. "Well I won't let it happen all day today."

 

I shuffle through the cabinets looking at what we have at hand. We have small snacks and mac'n'cheese which isn't something quite 'mealy'. 'Hmmmm. Looks like I have to go to the market.'

 

I grab my magenta coat and call out to (Y/N). "Hey darling, I have to go to the market. I'll be back."

 

"Okay." A quiet voice echos from upstairs where (Y/N) is currently.

 

'Alright then. What should I get?' 

 

 

_***TIME SKIP*** _

 

I have a full basket of apples, sandwich makings, and extra small snacks. My plan was to drag (Y/N) to the meadows not too terribly far from the back door of the house and have a picnic with her. Then I want to try to get her to sleep for once still we have arrived in France. It shouldn't be to hard because if she works constantly for a while and then is cuddled with, she ends up falling asleep very fast. So doing this will get her to stop working fro more than 10 minutes as well as get her sleeping before she ends up self- destructing.

 

I clear my thoughts for a second and go to work on making sandwiches and packing the basket full of food. As I work, my thought wonder over the past weeks and how much I actually haven't seen (Y/N) really outside of her study. Eventually, I finish packing the basket and quickly clean up the small I had ended up making with the bread crumbs and jam. I, then, double check the basket before grabbing a coat and walking towards (Y/N)'s study. I reach the door and knock on the door before just walking in.

 

"Darling, it's time to go." I call out to her. 

 

Her head snaps facing me. "What?!?!"

 

"I stated earlier that I was going to drag you out of the house later so I am here to do so."

 

She scowls at me. "I refuse to go. I have so much-"

 

"Work to do. I know. However your health is more important than any case you have."

 

"But what about the jail cases. Those people could rot and be completely innocent!"

 

"Those people aren't going to rot in jail because I have dragged you away from your work for one day. Anyways, you have most of those cases already covered. The trial is also not for another month. You also have another person working on the cases with you. I know you are doing his half so just leave the rest to him, please."

 

She glares at me for a minute. Clearly thinking and considering what I just said. "Fine."

 

I smirk at her. "But just for an hour!!" She states.

 

"Alright. I'll take that." I agree but I already know that I will be able to get her to take a break for longer than an hour. I am aiming for a whole day but I will likely only be able to get a possible, good 12 hours of her either sleeping or taking a break.

 

She stands and starts putting away her papers and work. Normally, I would leave the room but I know that if I leave she will start working again the moment I am completely away from the room. She takes a minute before standing back and turning to me. "Let's go."

 

"Awesome. Everything we need is down stairs so grab a coat and I will meet you at the back door."

 

She gives me a weird look but goes with it anyways. With her agreement, I start down the stairs with her a step behind me. At the bottom of the stairs, i rush towards the living room and grab the basket of food I had picked up earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch (Y/N) grab a coat from the coat rack and start proceeding towards the back door looking slightly confused.  I open the basket and double check that I have everything as I walk towards (Y/N).

 

"Alright. I have everything. Let's get going."

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"I'm not telling."

 

After 5 minutes, we walk it to the open meadow by a small pond. (Y/N)'s face brightens at the sight of the pond. "Oh gosh. I love this place."

 

"I know. So, let's set up quickly real quick."

 

"Alright."

 

The two of us manage to set up fairly quick and get arranged so that her head is in my lap. She gingerly picks up a slice of fruit and drops it in her mouth before yawning quietly. 

 

"I hope you brought a book to read to me because I will not lay here in silence for an hour."

 

"I know. I brought (Your Favorite Book) because I know you all too well." I pull out the book I had packed anticipating this.

 

I open to the page I last left off at and started reading. After about 10 minutes, (Y/N) is out like a light in my lap. I gently close the book and kiss her forehead.

 

"Sleep well my little darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, an update. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been pretty busy recently but I am planning to work on getting two stories on with one being the first chapter to a book I am going to work on. Hope you have enjoyed this update.


End file.
